Sonic Boom: Live Cast Reading
by Tritone
Summary: Because the live cast reading videos on Youtube can be hard to hear, I decided to upload what they are saying. I will upload a scene at a time when I get the chance. Unfortunately, this is what I am hearing, and some words or phrases may not be exact. I suggest you listen to the videos while you read. *Now fixed*
1. Scene 1: Beach Frenzy

"In our first scene Tails unveils a new invention to his friends Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks. But every one, including Tails, is surprised by an unexpected feature of this invention.

Every one is having a nice, relaxing day at the beach. Sonic and Amy lounge on the sun on some beach towels while Knuckles and Sticks play volley Ball.

Sonic: Ah, there's nothing like a lazy day on the beach.

Sticks: Ahhh, it's nice to be in the beautiful salt water and relax. For the first time, I feel totally stress free.

Tails: Hey guys!

Sticks: Ack!

Sticks jumps into a fighting stance. Tails walks out harding a wheelbarrow with an object covered by a sheet.

Tails: I just perfected my most brilliant invention yet!

Tails pulls away the sheet to reveal an unimpressive, basic-looking robot, UT. The gang stares at the robot blankly.

Tails: Meet UT, the Universal Translator, designed to translate any language into our own. Allow me to demonstrate.

Tails turns on UT and aims it at a nest of chirping birds. UT "wurrs" into action, processing with flickering green lights on its torso while speaking in a staccato monotone.

Bird translation: The fact that you breached me my food is repulsive.

Knuckles: Hey, hey, hey. It works!

Translation: Didn't see that one coming.

Knuckles: Um, it's still talking.

Translation: I thought this thing just translated birds.

Tails: Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, UT is translating it into what you really mean.

Translation: I didn't intend for it to do that but I will gladly accept full credit.

Amy: That's great Tails.

Translation: Pretty lame.

Amy: That's not what I was thinking at all!

Translation: Man, I am totally busted!

Amy: Tails, I think it needs some more work.

Translation: If that thing doesn't shut its metal trap, I think I might die.

Sticks: Wait, this thing reads minds!

Translation: Wait, this thing reads... M-minds!

Sticks: GET IT OUTA MY HEAD!

Translation: Get it out of my head.

Knuckles: Now, now, come down, Sticks.

Translation: Take it easy, whack-job.

Sticks: HEY!

Translation: I am displeased.

Sonic: Don't be offended, Sticks, Knuckles didn't mean to think that.

Translation: He's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Amy: Tails, I think it's best if you shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything to... Sensitive.

Translation: Shut that thing off before I tell Sonic that I LOOooov...

Just then, Tails switches it off, UT powers down.

Sonic: Uh, wh-wha-what was that-what was he saying?

Amy: Nothing! Huh. Nothing important! Ah, ha huh."

Scene.


	2. Scene 2: Sworn off tech

"Dr. Eggman has suffered a series of setbacks, he blames his over reliance on technology for his failures and decides to swear off machines and tech, but he's still determined to defeat Sonic.

Sonic chills on a lounge chair, he hears a familiar voice.

Eggman: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Prepare for a technology free battle, for the ages!

Sonic looks up and sees Eggman being pulled along in his egg-mobile buggy by Cubot and Orbot.

Sonic: Are you serious?

Eggman: Does this look serious to _you_?

Eggman produces a very rudimentary catapult made from a rolling pin and frying pan.

Sonic: No.

Eggman: Perhaps a handmade* net will change your mind!

Eggman uses the calapult to launch what opens up to be a very light net which lofts down next to Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah, still no.

Eggman whirls around in the egg-mobile.

Eggman: Well... Prepare to meet the exquisitely crafted beeswax candle bombs! **

Sonic: Are you kidding me?! Is this a battle or a craft fare?!

Eggman climbs "huffily" into his egg-mobile.

Eggman: ***they aren't mutually explosive... I'll get you for this, and when I do! You're not going to know what hit ya'. Hiya!

Two robots slowly and loudly pull Eggman away."

Scene

I have no idea of what Eggman said there or what kind of net it could be.

* he said something after this, but I can't make it out.

* * Again, this isn't exactly what he said.


	3. Scene 3: Fuzzy Puppies

"Basically, this third scene, Amy realizes that she and Dr. Eggman have something surprising in common. They are both massive fans of a popular strategy game called, Fuzzy Puppies, in which you use a team of cute puppy figurines to defeat your opponent's team. Amy and Eggman strike up an uneasy gaming friendship and make plans to play next at Amy's house. Sonic and the team expect something is up with Amy and go to her house to investigate.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks look in the window of Amy's house.

Sonic: Uh, what going on?

Tails: I can't see!

Sticks: I've always found the other window better for _spying _on Amy.

The group look in the window and sees Amy setting is up a game table, putting snacks next to it.

Knuckles: Ha Ho! Looks like she's settin' up for a date.

Sonic: A DATE?! I-I-uh mean, that's cool. Wh-what do I care! ... What are you all_ looking _at?!

There's a knock at Amy's door, she opens it and Eggman enters.

Sonic: It's Eggman! We got to stop him!

Sonic, Sticks, Tails, and Knuckles burst in through the window. Sonic rips down a nice curtain and wraps it around Eggman, immobilizing him. Eggman and Amy exchange a glance.

Eggman: Oh! Ha he he, you did it! I've been found, you've stopped me from... enacting my brilliant evil scheme! Uh, which was the only reason I was here, he uha ha! Oh well! Got to go!

Eggman runs off.

Kunckles: Did that Eggman attack seem... _Strange_?

Amy: No!... No... He was... fearsome... I, for one, was... Terrified!

Sonic: Yeah, Eggman doesn't usually knock before an attack. What's going on, Amy?

Amy: ... Nothing... I mean... He attacked a helpless girl and you all saved me?... Fine! Eggman and I are... Fuzzy Puppy buddies!

Tails: You're _friends_ with Eggman?!

Amy: We're only friends when we're not battling. Then we're Fuzzy Puppy buddies, and tomorrow he and I are going to Puppy Con!

Sticks: So it's a CON! (I have absolutely no idea of what she said...)*

Sonic: No, Sticks, it's worse than that, I think Puppy Con... Is a Fuzzy Puppy _fan convention! _Still, I don't trust Eggman, so despite the risk to my carefully cultivated street cred, we're going to_ Puppy Con._

Sticks: NOoooooo!"

Scene

* Sorry about Sticks, I just could not, for the life of me, hear what she said.


	4. Scene 4: Cabin Fever

"Sonic and the gang take refuge from a terrible thunderstorm in Amy's house, there they make a discovery that can drive a wedge between the team.

Amy heads to the kitchen, Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails plop down on the couch.

Sonic: Uh! There's got to be something fun to do around here.

Sonic opens a drawer and discovers a hand bound manuscript.

Sonic: Ha, well well well. "A Rose Without Thorns" a play in three acts and guess who _wrote_ it...

Knuckles: Me?!

Sonic: No no, not you, Amy! *cough* "An empty stool sits under a spot light as the lovely, charismatic and super popular, Ammy Rose appears from the curtain and pours herself a glass of lemonade."

Sticks snatches the manuscript from Sonic and reads Ammy Rose's lines.

Sticks: Hya! "It has been years since I first met the mysterious stranger, the one with the fur, the colour of the ocean."

Sticks looks up from the page.

Sticks: Who do we know with_ ocean coloured _fur?

Sonic: Although I am mysterious, I'm more of a _royal_ blue.

Sonic then takes the script from Sticks and reads from it.

Sonic: "Sonar enters, pitter pattering across the stage in his scarling loafers. Sonar: *cough* 'Hey there Ammy! I'm going to play volley ball. I only play against myself because no body else can keep up.'" See! He doesn't sound anything like me! Hey, he's an egomaniac without the incredible awesomeness to back it up.

Sticks takes the script and reads.

Sticks: "Thump, thump, thump, a knock at the door like the sound of some one _big_ and _strong,_ but unable to figure out a simple doorknob. Ammy Rose sautés to the door and answers revealing Shoulderish, the hulky loner of a farm hand."

Knuckles: That's me.

Sticks: "Shoulders strides towards Ammy but is distracted by a shiny object."

Knuckles: It doesn't say that! Give it here!

Knuckles snatches the script from Sticks but is distracted by the metal bands holding the script together.

Knuckles: Oo. Wait. What was I about to do?

Tails takes the script from Knuckles.

Tails: "But before Ammy can reply, a naïve young fox named Tayler enters, cowering beneath the legs of Sonar." Hey! I don't _cower!_

A thunder clap,_ *Bang*_

Tails: Woah!... Ah! Curse you, irony!

Sticks grabs the scrip once again, flipping though the pages.

Sticks: "Just when all hope is lost, enter Twicks the crazy eyed feral badger. 'Miss Ammy, the robot apocalypse is nye! I intercepted a transmission from my toaster!'" This is just _ridiculous! _Every one knows where the robo apocalypes lies, it's the can opener that transmits signals! _Toasters._

A metal tray hits the floor. Amy stares near by and dropped the tray of pop opers. She is furious.

Amy: What. Are. You. DOING! You're reading my _play!_ That's an invasion of my privacy!

Sonic: We have a right to read it since we happen to be all in characters!

Amy: ... It's not based on you guys!

Sticks: Oh No?

Amy (I think they meant Sticks) holds up a shiny object in front of Knuckles.

Knuckles: Uh Oh! Oo, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Scene


End file.
